Having Fun Yet?
by Count Moose De Cocoa Late
Summary: Having fun yet?" Said a certain blonde to a certain white haired thief. What was their lives like, after the whole 'battle city tornament A.K.A. kill the pharoh? Find out and read, and just what the title says, Having fun yet?
1. Prologue

_First off, I was really, really, **really** bored when I wrote this, so their might be some OOC, its up to you really. The pairing is said in the summary..drum role please..._

_Bakura x Marik!! Yay!! Yes, I was caught in the thiefshipping trap... So read and review!! and dont worry, I can take criticism, just make sure it makes sense, not just the usual 'you should fix your writing up' gee, what DO I fix up? Meh, my rants gone on too long, so just read!_

Prologue

Marik's P.O.V.

Ugh...where do I even begin? Lets just start with this, I'm partnered with the most arrogant, stuck up jerk in the world! He has the most devilish smirk when he thinks of some stupid idea, or when any one confronts him about anything! Just when you think everything's going according to plan, a _certain _someone has to screw everything up over some stupid idea he had at the last minute! Speak of the devil! Here comes the arrogant thief with a smirk plastered on his face. Oh, did I forget to mention he's a thief? Yeah, and he still is.

I forgot to also mention were living in an apartment together, cause he thought it would be 'cool' to have our own hide out. I watched silently as he hid a hand behind his back, white hair popping out in various directions. I shifted comfortably on the couch. I sighed as he stood in a proud pose in front of me, motioning tome to pick a hand. Rubbing my temples, I picked his right hand.

"Nope! Wrong hand, its the left!" He opened his right to reveal nothing. "Lookie here at what I bought at the museum!" Holding his left hand in the air, revealed a pure gold necklace, with a large blue gem in the middle of a golden surrounding. I raised an eyebrow at the word 'bought', as he sat next to me.

"You mean _stole _Bakura?" I said grumpily, he looked at me and faked a hurt expression. Putting his hand to his chest to add dramatic effect, he let out a slight gasp.

"_Me_? Steal an item?" Pausing to add a sniffle to his act. "Why Marik, you know I'm agaisnt stealing!" He said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I gave him a 'yeah right' expression and got up to go get some food. Reaching the fridge, I opened the door to get some vegetarian pizza out. Tapping my foot while waiting for it to finish cooking. Bakura sneaked up behind me and snorted when he saw me cooking vegetarian food.

"Whats with you and that vegetarian shit?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, he purposely pulled out a ham slice and ate it in front of me. "Mmm, meat...so good!" He said, exaggerating a 'this is so good' food face. I glared at him and pulled my food out of the microwave, punching him in the arm, I stormed off to my room. Setting my food on my desk, I slumped down on a bed decorated with velvet blankets and violet shades of purple pillows. My rooms walls were a brilliant shade of violet, and my clothes were too. I guess some people could say I'm obsessed with purple, but I'd just tell them to fuck off.

A loud and impatient knock echoed through my room as I was about to fall asleep. Grumbling I yelled at Bakura he could come in. I stared through slit eyes as Bakura shuddered at all the purple colors he stepped into. "If you don't like it, then leave!" I mumbled under my breath, Bakura just smirked and picked up my food. He then looked over at me, then at the food. Picking the pizza off the place, he smirked evilly and threw it at my hair.

I barely had enough time to dodge before the pizza splattered all over my bed. My face grew hot with anger as I eyed the mess. '_This will take hours to clean up!_' I growled and threw a pillow at Bakura, still being the thief he was, dodged it with ease.

"Bakura! This is going to take hours to scrub out! Bastard!" Bakura simply shrugged it off,, and turned to walk away before I could yell at him some more. Panting in anger, I stomped down stairs to get some soap and a sponge. Well there you have it, here's how my life is going so far, having fun yet?

_Prologue end. Reviews. NOW. PWEEEAASSSE?? _;'3


	2. Sigh, Mornings Suck

_Teal Phoenix you won a bowl of cookies for being my first reviewer! And yes, thiefshipping is too sneaky! Caught me from behind... . To anyone who reviewed my prologue after I posted my first chapter, THANK U!!! The deal is for updating is I want _

_R-E-V-I-E-W-S, I'm addicted to them, so get working! PLEASE??????_

Marik's P.O.V.

I woke up around 7 A.M., still mad at Bakura for my pizza sauce stained covers, I got up and made my way down stairs the loudest way possible. Which wasn't such a good idea, as Bakura slammed his door open and threw a lamp at my head. I managed to block with my hand, leaving my head unscathed, but my hand not as lucky. Looking down at my hand, blood started to leak from a large cut. A smirk found its way on Bakura's face, pleased with what he did, he made his way back into his bedroom. I stared at him with shocked expression, switching my eyesight back and fourth between my cut hand and him.

"Bastard!" I called out to him, though he probably didn't hear me. Returning my attention to the cut that was getting blood on the carpet, I went to the medical cabinet to get some bandages. '_Bastard..... Cutting my hand open, my precious hand..._' I grumbled under my breath, carefully wrapping each strap of cloth around my hand. Looking down at the mess of blood, and a broken glass lamp on the floor, I sighed as I knelt down to clean it up. As I picked up the mess, I noticed Bakura was standing in the back round, snickering at me the whole time.

"Aw, look at cute little Marik-Chan, picking up after me." Pausing to let out a muffled laugh. "Isn't he cute?" He said with a smug expression. I could have sworn my eye twitched as I looked at him say the work 'Marik-Chan' and 'cute'. Picking up some glass, I threw it at him. He easily caught it, laughing some more. "You need more practice, watch this." He said as he eyed a fly, buzzing around my head, and threw a dagger at it. I immediately moved my head to the side at the sight of a dagger nearing me.

"What the hell Bakura!?" I yelled at him, all he did was point to the dagger. "That could have killed me!" I yelled at him some more, he shrugged at me and once again pointed to the dagger. "What!? What about the fricken-!" I stopped as I noticed the dagger hit its target, the dagger was on the floor, with a fly cut in half.

"But it didn't." He announced it as if I was stupid, though I knew all to well he was the stupid one, and I was the smart one. He walked by me as if nothing happened and picked up his dagger, wiping the fly blood off it. I continued to pick up the glass, cursing under my breath. Flinching ever so slightly whenever a sharp pieced brushed against my cut. Sighing, I finished picking up the mess and threw it in the garbage. '_Finally finished! Now I can eat!_' I thought happily, reaching into the fridge, I pulled out an orange, and began to peel off the skin. Bakura snuck up from behind me, an eyebrow raised. I looked at him with an annoyed face.

"What?" I stated simply, he smirked and grabbed my orange, and began to eat it. I elbowed him in the gut, which once again, wasn't a good idea. He spat the food he was chewing all over me. Sighing, I stormed out of the kitchen, not caring to see what face Bakura made at me. Ugh...I really need to think before I act more often.

I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. Stripping my clothes off, I started the running water. Sighing in relaxation as I stepped inside the shower, I scrubbed the shampoo in my hair, happy to be at peace for once. Thirty minutes or so later I got out, happy with the feeling of being clean. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I began to apply my eye liner. _Knock knock knock_. Came an impatience knock from the door, I grumbled under my breath.

"Oi! Are you finished yet? You take as long as a girl does to finish in the bathroom!" Bakura yelled from behind the door. '_Okay, that bastard's gonna get whats coming to him for calling me a girl..._' I cursed under my breath and flew the door open. Landing a punch in his arm.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Girl." I growled at him, okay, maybe I overreacted a bit, but hey! How would you feel if almost every time you go out, people mistake you for a girl? Mad. Right? Smirking as he lifted a hand to rub his new founded bruise, serves him right for cutting my hand, _and _calling me a girl. When I reached my room, I pulled out my favorite purple midriff hoodie and my tight black pants. Happy with what I look like, I exited the room to once again, get an orange.

Pulling an orange out of the fridge again, I peeled it quickly and took the slices apart. Setting the bowl full of orange slices, I reached in the fridge to pull out an apple. Doing the same thing I did to the orange to the apple, I was satisfied with my breakfast and carried the plate over to the couch and began to eat. A few minutes later Bakura joined me with some bacon and a chicken leg.

"God Bakura! Can't you eat _one _meal without meat?" I said irritated at his piggish eating habits. He looked at me with a smug smirk.

"Nope. Sorry. We _males_ need the protein this here meat gives us!" Emphasizing the word 'male'. I tried to give him a quick punch in his arm, but he caught it this time. Bringing a finger up, he shook it back and fourth. "Na-uh. Your not punching me any more today." He said quickly and stuffed more food in his mouth, still using one hand to hold my fist in place. I tried to tear my fist away from his hand, but he was obviously stronger than me.

"Let go of my hand already!" I hissed at him, finally yanking my arm free of his grip. Rubbing it in pain. '_Damn it, I used the wrong hand!_' I opened my hand to see the palm bleeding again. "Damn it.." I muttered under my breath. Bakura grabbed my hand and pulled it towards him, inspecting the cut, he took the bandages off and spat on my cut. The nerve of that bastard...the nerve.. I pulled my hand away immediately when a stinging pain shot through my hand. "What was that for!?" I growled at him.

"What? Saliva is the best cure for cuts you know." He stated, looking at me once again as if I was stupid. I glared daggers at him, wrapping my cut back up.

"Idiot! That was when you had no medicine back then! In today's _modern _world we use medicine!" Sighing I stormed off towards the door.

"Where ya' going?" Bakura asked as I opened the door and was about to step outside.

"Where ever I feel like." I said and shut the door behind me.

_Okay, reviews????? Next chapter will be through Bakura's P.O.V., and will be much longer, kk? See ya soon! 3_


	3. Stupid Plans, Never Work

_CHAPTER!! Is all I have to say, so read! :3_

Bakura's P.O.V.

Okay, I didn't really mean to piss him off, its the only way to get a reaction from him really. Truth is, I have to say I have some sort of, ya know.... crush on him? I made up the whole, 'sharing an apartment will be like a cool hide out', so I could have him close. Like I'll ever tell him that. Since a lot of people view me as a cold-hearted bastard, there correct in a way, because I can't really express my feelings for him. So I'll just have to be content what we have now and continue my life, for now.

Sighing, I shifted on our couch, resting my feet on the coffee table. Sooner or later I'll manage to get my true feelings out, some how. Putting my hands behind my head, I wondered on _how _I could show him my feelings, and get accepted. _Pfft. _I can't imagine me and him together..I guess we have been partners in crime for too long.... Or maybe I can.... Hmm.... I drifted to sleep lazily, theirs never anything to do here, might as well sleep.

I woke up a few hours later from the noise of a door being slammed shut. Automaticly reaching for my dagger, I calmed down to realize it was just Marik, with a few bags in his hand. I raised an eye brow as I saw clothes in the bags. He went out shopping, and bought clothes, like a girl. I sighed as I eyed him discreetly, he was really girly looking. I mean, he had a frail looking body, make up on, hes short, and his clothing, really? May I need to point out more? But he's cute all the same I guess, probably how he caught my bloody eye...

Anyhow, I got up to sneak behind him and grab the clothes he bought. I easily grabbed the bag and quickly ran up stairs into my room and locked the door. '_I can't believe he still hasn't noticed!_' I said quietly, snickering to myself evilly. A few minutes later, I heard a bang on my door, quickly putting down the bags under my covers, I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked, a smirk plastered on my face, I leaned down so I could see him eye to eye. He had an annoyed look on his face, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"_You _know what I'm here for, Bakura." His voice came out in a growl, but I simply chuckled, like I'll ever be scared of him. He reached his hand out, motioning for me to give him the bags. I yawned for a few seconds before replying.

"What bags? I don't have, or own any bags at this moment my dear." I said, adding a sweet tinge to my voice to make it sound convincing, though Marik didn't look convinced one bit. He still stood there, glaring at me through slit eyes.

"Bakura.." He growled, though I had to admit that it felt good for him to say my name, angry or not. "Bakura, give me my bags or I'll..." He stopped there, probably trying to think of what to do.

"Or you'll what?" I said smugly. Marik's face lit up a few seconds later, as if he thought of some thing.

"Or I'll do this!" He landed a swift blow to my stomach, and ran into my room, searching as fast as possible. I growled under my breath at the pain, but ignored it and decided to have fun while Marik was in his room.

"Marik." I said so he would turn around,and he did. '_Sucker.._' I whispered under my breath. I walked over to him casually, he just glared at me. When I was a foot away from him, I pushed him to my bed. "Somewhere on my bed, or in my bed is your clothes, have fun looking." I said, but that wasn't all I would do. I smirked evilly as I neared my bed myself, I sat myself near Marik, the smirk still on my face. Marik just looked at me as if I was some insane asylum escapee or something.

"Bakura..? What the hell-!" He was cut off when I put an arm around him, his face lit up immediately. I just laughed and drew my arm away from him, he looked like he was about to die.

"I was just joking!" I managed to squeeze some words out through my laughter. "You shouldv'e seen your face!" I kept laughing till I got kicked to the floor by Marik, who looked like he was ready to kill me. Okay, I'm okay with punches from him since they don't hurt that much, but his kicks are like the devils! I glared back at him picked him up, carried him to the door and kicked him out.

We yelled bastard in unison as he stormed off. I heard a door slam, it was probably his bedroom door. After a few minutes, I let the fact that I held Marik ;If only for a few seconds; sink in. The moment I did that, my face shaded over with red. '_He was so warm.._' I thought lazily. I walked over to my bed and slumped down on it, turning to the side to think. I hoped I could do it again sometime...

My face lit up when I thought of something. '_I could make it look like an accident... but how?_' I lied there longer, thinking hard on how to make it an accident. Finally, after a few minutes, I could walk down the stairs at the same time behind him and trip! Perfect!

I waited a long time in bed before I heard Marik's door open. I stumbled out of bed, grabbed the bags, and made my way to the stairs. When he was near the last step I slid down and bumped into him. I heard Marik squeak a little and grab for anything he reached behind him and grabbed me, which I wasn't expecting.

He used his strength and flipped me over him, causing him to land on me instead. He started to laugh when he saw my expression

"Sorry 'Kura! I didn't want to slam face flat into the floor." He said as he got off me. "Better you than me huh?" He said, he looked like he was holding in laughter, cause even I wanted to laugh at how bad my plan failed. He reached a hand out for me to grab onto, I grabbed on and he pulled me up. "Sorry for kicking you off the bed, just don't _ever _do that again? 'Kay?" His voice darkened a bit but changed back to normal. I shrugged and mumbled what ever, I handed him his bags.

Marik's face lit up and he snatched the bag away hungrily. Stuffing his hand in there, he pulled out a movie, called 'Saw Special Edition, Saw 2 and 1 in one packet!', Marik quickly explained it was a horror movie about this doll who captured people and tested them in various screwed up and gory ways. I grew exited as he said we were going to watch it later tonight.

A few hours later we were on the couch, lights turned off, and curtains shut, and movie playing.

'_Marik was right, this doll has some screwed up way of seeing who is good or bad... I like it.._' We both laughed at the people who tried to save them selves and not others. When the movie was over, Marik pulled out the other movie in the case and put it on. '_The irony! The doctor and that other guy died! And some hooker won!_' I thought with a smirk. After a few more hours of the next movie, it was 2:00 A.M., and Marik took the tendency to lean his head on my shoulder and sleep.

I looked over at him and couldn't help but find Marik looking absolutely adorable in his sleep. '_Damn it... Marik, I can't contain myself you bastard.._' I though, a nervous grin found its way to my face, in the past when I was the thief king, if I saw something beautiful, and it was a human...I would, well, no need to go into details... Marik was still laying there, and I wrapped one arm around his should and fell asleep, murmuring 'sweet dreams' first.

_There, Having fun yet? Thanks for the reviews, next chapter will need..I won't number how many I want, thats just wrong, I'll update when I feel like it! :3 Right now i'm on a roll, so enjoy the crazy updates... for now... (grins evilly)_

.


	4. Akwardness, And Thinking

_I ish baaaack! (Eats pudding happily) With more new chapters!!! and I cant help but love doing a chapter in Bakura's view, it was awesome!! R-E-A-D AND R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!! XP BTW, i'm doing two point of views in the same chapter!! MWAHAHAHA!!!_

Marik's P.O.V.

I woke up laying on something conformable, nuzzling my head in it. What ever I was laying was soft, warm, and comfortable. Feeling an arm around me, I decided to open my eyes and see what I was laying on. My eyes widened in shock, and my face reddened in embarrassment. His arms were around me, my face was buried in his chest, but in the chest of no one other then.... Bakura.

'_Oh. Dear. God... No!_' I screamed mentally in shock, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp. What the friggin hell did Bakura do this time!? '_Damn it... he's too strong.._' The moment I thought I was free, Bakura's arms tightened around me. I felt him move in his sleep, signaling he was about to wake up. '_Uh..uh... I'll uh... fake sleep!_' I thought quickly and faked sleep, I'll get him back one day, putting me in this situation!

"Ugh..." Bakura mumbled as his eyes opened slowly. "Where the bloody hell am I?" He said quietly. I felt Bakura's eyes look down at him, my face reddened even more. "Marik..? What the hell?" Bakura whispered, I could distinguish the shock in his voice. I decided to fake sleep some more, hoping Bakura would just leave. Soon, he lifted me off his body, and got off the couch. Just before I was about to get up, he picked me up and carried me to my bed. A few moments later, I was on my bed, door shut, and Bakura gone.

Getting up, I looked around in a daze, still trying to comprehend the fact I was snuggling with Bakura.

_'With Bakura'_. Those words kept repeating in my mind, over, and over, and over. My face by now is probably as light as a light bulb. '_Damn it! Why am I so flustered?_' I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom, taking a look in the mirror. My reflection was of a boy with tanned skin, platinum blonde hair, and a reddened face. I got myself a rag and put cold water on it, scrubbing my face thoroughly.

'_Maybe he won't notice that my face is red.._' I thought after scrubbing my face, it of course did no good. Sighing, I made my way out of the room and down stairs into the kitchen. I looked around slowly, Bakura was no where in sight. Sighing in relief, I went to make myself some cereal. '_Just don't think of it.._' I kept repeating those words, though it did no good, for the picture of me and Bakura holding each other was literally etched into my mind. I didn't notice the fact my face got bright red again, and also how Bakura was sneaking up behind me.

I turned around slowly to be faced by Bakura's usual smirk. He leaned in a little and inspected my face, looking like he was making mental notes or something. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he drew away from me, my face still blushing.

"Hm.... are you sick? Your face seems to be flustered.." His voice quieting at the last words for dramatic effect. I glared at him coldly.

"Bastard, mind explaining why I woke up in your arms today?" My eyes widened at how wrong that last part sounded. Bakura looked like he was about to explode in laughter. Putting a hand over my mouth, my face got redder. "T-that came out wrong!" I said, cursing under my breath for stuttering.

"What do you mean, '_in your arms_'?" He stopped to snicker. "Unless you _want _to be in my arms that is." He said with a puppy dog expression, I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why would I ever-!" I was cut off by arms wrapping around me. I tried to push away, but couldn't, Bakura kept laughing.

"Aw, Marik... If you don't want to be, why are you right now?" He said slyly, I kept pushing till I thought of an idea.

"Bakura, I didn't know you felt that way about me." I said slowly. '_Hah! How do you feel with the tables turned?_' When I looked up, I saw Bakura's face bright red. '_Holy shit! Please don't tell me I'm correct!_' I screamed mentally. I chuckled nervously, finally managing to get out of his grasp. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Ha! I was just joking 'Kura." He saw my want to get out of this very awkward situation, and chuckled with me.

"Hah hah... yeah, funny.." He muttered under his breath, storming off to his room. I still stood there in shock.

'_Maybe a few things were uncovered today that was better left uncovered..._' I thought worriedly, shit.. today's gonna be a bad day.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit , shit, shit!" I muttered into my pillow, my face was still flushed. '_Damn it! I know he was kidding, but still, hearing that from his mouth is still pretty shocking..._' I buried my head into my pillow, not wanting to leave this room. Ever. My mind wondered to this morning when I woke up, Marik's head was snuggling in my chest, and I had my arms around him. '_Ah, if only we never woke up..._' I thought dreamily. I sometimes thought about me and Marik being a couple. Though I fully knew that could never happen, probably because I'm such a cold-hearted bastard, and I could never tell him how I feel.

I soon fell asleep in my bed, my dreams infected with Marik. Damn it, I still saw the incident, even in my sleep. I woke up several hours later, at at least 2:30 P.M.. Cursing at what I dreamt about, which was me and Marik making out, again. I made my way down stairs, looking around to make sure Marik wasn't around. I faintly heard the noise of water rushing, and knew it was Marik taking a shower. '_Maybe we'll forget about this whole thing tomorrow.... yeah right._' I though with a sigh, how the hell are we going to fix this?

Brooding over how weird the last few days have been like, I slumped down onto the couch. A few minutes after sitting in complete silence, the phone rang and I ran off to pick it up. Looking at the caller I.D., I recognized the name. '_Ryou? What the hell is he calling me for?_' Ryou hasn't called me for a while, I thought he hated me. After a few seconds of deciding, I answered it.

"Bak....ura?" A voice said uncertainly from the other end. Sighing, I rubbed my temples, I seriously didn't want to handle whiny brat boy.

"This is he." I said rather angrily, I swore I heard Ryou squeak on the other end.

"Um, well..I got worried for you because no one has seen you since Battle City Tournament." I growled when I heard that, damn it, can't limey kid just hang up?

"I'm fucking fine, unless you want me to show up in person, and fucking dance around so you can see clearly I'm A-okay!" I yelled, limey kid got on my nerves before with the whole 'I worry for every one because I'm so innocent', doesn't mean it won't anger me now.

"......" After a few minutes of silence, Ryou talked again. "Sorry, I was just worried, no need to get defensive.." He said and hung up. Finally, now that British kids gone, I can think in peace. Right before I got to the couch, phone rang again. Damn it! Looking at the caller I.D, this time it was happy dappy Yugi!

"Hey, I was told by Ryou this was your phone number and just wanted to make sure your okay." Yugi and his annoyingly girly voice said. God, can't they just leave me alone!

"I'm fucking fine, now bye!" I said and hung up, sighing, I headed to the couch, only to be disturbed by _another _phone call. Storming towards the phone, I didn't bother to check who or what is was.

"Fucking A! What is it this time!?" He literally screamed at the phone, rubbing my temples fiercely. The other end of the line was quiet for a while, probably deciding whether it was a good idea to answer or not.

"Dude, its just me, Jounouchi, told to call ya' and see if yer' fine." A voice said rather disinterested. I swore my eye nearly twitched in a shocked, partly angry face.

"I'm. Fucking. Fine." I said and hung up immediately, storming off to the couch and slumped down. But only to hit something soft.

"Ow! 'Kura, what was that for!?" The voice I knew all to well said angrily. Looking down I saw that I almost squashed Marik.

"Sorry Marik, I just got three phone calls from the ring of friends." I said, crossing my arms on my chest as I sat down on the couch, making sure to keep my distance from Marik. Marik laughed and ate some fruit he got a while ago. At least nothings awkward between us.

"I know, I heard." He said chuckling a little before awkward silence took over. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not liking the silence.

"So...what did you think of Saw?" I asked, bringing up a random topic to break the silence. Marik shrugged and looked back at me.

"It was good, I liked the gory parts best though." A smirk found its way onto his face on the last bits. Putting a finger to his chin, he looked up wonderingly. "It was sorta ironic how the whore bested both of them though." His face snickering at the fact it was true.

"I know!" I said right after wards, I mean, how the hell _does _a whore best a guy and a Doctor who has medical degrees? Seriously, its freaky to think about it. Finally getting comfortable in the setting, I rested in the couch.

'_Ah, it seems we can forget about that whole, weird thing that happened earlier.._'

I though happily and continued to chat with Marik for a while.

_I think this is longest chapter I have eveh made, so a little R and R wont hurt, no?_


	5. The Irony And Seto

_Sorry for the waits, here is my chapter, and if anyones has noticed, my chapters are steadily growing longer.... till they're too long to count, so this one is of course longer then my others or not, depends, but oh-ho~ will everyone enjoy this chapter..... *****_evil grin* _Also, I think I'm gonna keep doing chapters with two P.O.V.'s, there fun. ' ._ _Oh, and by the by, my sister posted a story for a manga called 'Card Captor Sakura', so if anyone watched/read it, and like the paring Kero/Spinel, you'll love it, its on my profile and called 'You Got Me!' I'm her personal advertiser aren't I? ^-^' _

Marik's P.O.V

I shifted comfortably on the couch, laughing something Bakura said. I sighed in relief at how the awkwardness left, and how Bakura also didn't seem like bringing the scene up either. I ran a hand threw my blonde hair and made a disgusted face. My hair was greasy, and I severely hate that. Getting up, I told Bakura I was going to take a shower and left. Checking behind me once I got in the bathroom to make sure Bakura didn't follow me. Especially with a camera.

Call me crazy, but one time when I was taking a shower, Bakura literally _snuck _up behind me, with a _camera _and took a picture when I was about to see his hiding spot. When I tried to confront him, he just said 'Oh, don't worry Marik, your secret of being a girl is safe with me'. After that, I punched him and stormed his room for the picture, but sadly never found it. I wonder where that picture is now?

Shaking the thoughts off, I stripped down and turned the hot water on. Enjoying the warmth, I heard a small _clunk_ sound and my relaxation came crashing down. Pulling the curtains away, I was face to face with not Bakura, but with some weird guy dress in sleek black clothing. My face lit up in anger, and I drew a fist back to punch him, but somehow he managed to catch it. And instead, the guy pulled out a knife and tried to stab me, luckily I dodged it in time.

'_Damn it! Why the hell didn't I notice this guy before!?_' I thought, as I was dodging punches and stabbing attempts. Swearing under my breath, I was deciding whether if it was a good idea if I should call Bakura in here. My final decision was yes, dare I say it, I need Bakura's help with this guy. Either he was a good fighter, or an assassin, which was highly likely with the way this guy was fighting.

"Bakura! He-" I was cut off when the man managed to stab me in my shoulder. Grabbing my shoulder, I cringed when crimson began to leak down. The man smirked, and was about to slash my other shoulder when we both heard foot steps coming from the hall way. The man looked down at me and his smirk faded, giving me a quick slice in my arm, he jumped out of the window and was gone. Before I could say anything more, my head fogged over and my feet gave under me, and I collapsed onto the floor. The door flew open and I heard a small gasp in surprise. "Bakura..." I slowly mumbled under my breath, the world was slowly giving in to darkness and I finally succumbed when I felt arms around me and I was lifted up.

The next day.....

The next thing I know I woke up in my bed, lifting my body so I could sit up, my arm and my shoulder exploded with pain. Still dazed, I touched my shoulder and realized it was bandaged up, and so was my arm. When I looked to my side, I saw Bakura in a chair sleeping, his clothes stained with blood, most likely my blood. But the moment I made a movement to get up, Bakura stirred lightly and woke up. He looked around slowly and then caught sight of me standing up and walking out of the room. Before I could say anything to protest, Bakura got up, grabbed me, and put me back on the bed.

"No, your not leaving this room till you explain to me why I ran in to find you cut in the arm and stabbed in the shoulder." He said. I sighed, I also would like to know that. Looking at Bakura, I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders. Getting up again, I tried to get out of the room, but to no avail, Bakura picked me up, and carried me back to my bed with ease. I glared at him, why the hell can't I leave my own room!?

"Why can't I leave?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the protests from my shoulder and arm. Bakura leaned against my door and looked at me like I was some idiot. "Well?" I continued to demand.

"Because, look at yourself, it huts you to even cross your arms, your going to stay in bed." He put simply, walking over to me to point out the wounds.

"Doesn't mean I can't leave the room!" I flared at him, just because I'm wounded, does not mean I can't leave my room.

"I know, its just because of your wounds, I want to know _how _it happened." He continued to talk in a calm voice, while mines was angry.

"Fine! Some guy dressed in black somehow got into the bathroom without me noticing and attacked me! Happy now?" I said sternly, making a move to the door. How ever, when I got there, Bakura was still blocking the door. Sighing, I tried to push my way through. He still didn't budge, probably due to the fact he was taller and stronger then me. As I continued to push, I flinched slightly when my shoulder demanded to stop this movement. "Well? Let me through, I told you." I said taking a moment to stop and rest my shoulder.

"No, you do realized that you could have been killed if it wasn't for me?" Stopping to wrap his arms around me. In response to this act, my face lit up and my heart sped up. "Through my guessing, that guy only left when I started coming in right?" He said, not letting go of me.

"Yes.." I mumbled, mad at how he was right. Deciding to let it go that Bakura was hugging me.

"Probably due to that who ever hired him told him about your room mate and to be careful, cause if he was a good assassin, why would he be scared to just kill of the only to occupants of the house?" What Bakura was saying meant sense, though who wanted him dead? After that I stayed silent, enjoying the warmth coming from Bakura's body. After a few minutes I spoke up.

"Well, then who would want me dead?" I said slowly, resting my head in his chest.

"I don't know? Kaiba maybe." Taking a moment to lift me and carry me to the bed. When he put me on the bed, he instead layed next to me and still had his arms around me. I decided to stay silent then and let myself sleep in his arms. If the irony wasn't bad enough, wasn't I yelling at Bakura yesterday for this? Who cares any way, Bakura _does _make a quite comfortable pillow. Not being able to help it, I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I grinned to myself, maybe I _can _get together with Marik, I mean, did he think I didn't notice that blush when I hugged him? Now here he was sleeping in my arms, snuggling his head into my chest. And oh how good it felt to have him there. Soon, very soon we'll be making out, then carry on to, well, _other activities. _But no need to go into details, time to plan my move, and see if Kaiba really _was _the one to hire that assassin. He probably was anyway, if he wanted his hands on the Rod, he would need Marik, who does have the Rod.

How am I supposed to sneak into Kaiba's house to find out is gonna be a problem though. I'll worry later, might as well consider the fact I got a sleeping Marik in my arms. Resting me head on his, I finally realized how short Marik was compared to me, he was about two to three inches short, that must suck for him. Especially because he looks girly to boot. But even though he did look girly, he could still kick some serious ass.

I smirked when Marik began to snore lightly, now I got some black mail. I can just say, 'Marik you kept me up when I was trying to sleep with your excessive snoring!'. Works every time, he really needs to get rid of that guilty conscience of his. It may be small, but when it comes to me, it gets big, some times. But of course, I can't use that now because Marik's wounded, but since he's wounded, I can get away with so many things. But not till he gets better, then shits gonna hit the fan for me if I decide to go threw with that plan.

I guess when the opportunity presents itself for me, I'll take the chance and kiss Marik. Oh when that happens, what a great day that will be. But, with Marik helpless and defenseless right here, I could try it now.... But what if he wakes up? But what if he doesn't? Damn it, either I do it or don't. Now that's a hard decision. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided. I'm doing it!

Pulling Marik onto his back, I picked his chin up and slowly leaned forward. I was just a few centimeters away from his lips, but couldn't bring my self to go any farther. '_Damn... I can't do it..._' I'm so close, but can't bring myself to do it, come on! Just a few more centimeters! I looked at Marik, he was quite the catch, and I'm so close to kissing him, but I can't! If it was some other gay guy or a chick, they would kiss him without hesitation! '_Maybe because I want him to want me to kiss him... but that can't be possible!_' Me!? The great Bakura not able to kiss some one because of this? If it was some one else who was pretty, but not as pretty as Marik, I would do it!

Sighing I rolled Marik back on his side and scooted closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes and my dreams were almost immediately infiltrated by me and Marik making out. Sighing in my sleep, I mumbled, 'not again damn it...'.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

"You failed to kill him and take the rod!?" I practically shouted at the assassin I hired. He was worthless, the moment he heard footsteps, he ran off, he could have killed the boy then run off! No, he had to run at the smallest noise damn it!

"Sir, you told me to watch out for a man named Bakura." The assassin said carefully, making sure his tone wasn't too confident. "Besides, when I tried to get to him later that day, I got this interesting photo. The assassin handed me a photo of Bakura hovering over Marik in his sleep. Almost like he was about to kiss him. I smirked and whispered perfect. This could be something I can use against Bakura.

"Fine, but next time you fail, I'm not going to be so lenient." I said and the assassin hurried out of the room. I went to my speaker phone and called one of my workers. Almost instantly a man with puffy golden hair came in, Joey. "Mutt, I want you to get this photo mailed to Bakura's house,and did you get the others to give them a phone call?" I said in an monotone voice.

"Yeah, he got pretty pissed off, that was what you wanted right?" Joey said calmly. I nodded yes and Joey took the photo and scurried off. Good, now when I set them against each other, Marik will leave and then he'll be all alone for the taking. I chuckled at my plan and went back to my paper work.

_LE-GASP!! Bakura almost kissed poor defenseless Marik! How could he!? And I ant your reviews on his chapter defiantly!! and sorry if I sound like a whiny brat... XD I ish want my reviews!!_

_Any way, till next time!_


	6. Poor Marik

_I SH BAAAAAAACK! MWHAHHAHAHAH!!! It turns out a lot of you were confused when it came to Kaiba wanting the rod, dont worry, I though of some reasons and chose the best one! I sorta like this chapter, it helped me practice fluffy moments, but for those of you who want a kiss scene, ima' workin on it, don't worry. ;) But anyway, to the story!! Sorry for the long wait tho..... ):_

Marik's P.O.V.

I woke up around two A.M., feeling hungry and groggy with sleep. But that didn't matter right now, what _really _mattered was what I was doing right now. My head was resting on Bakura's shoulder, my body on top of his, and my hands clinging to the material of his shirt. Also, Bakura's hands were wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving away. My face lit up, and a worried expression took over my face. '_What the hell is Bakura going to think when he wakes up!?' _I thought with panic. It's not like I'm was gay or anything, at least I hope.... Gah! All this thinking is _not _helping my stress!

In my state of distress I didn't notice Bakura waking up. I _also _didn't notice Bakura's smirk, and suddenly felt myself get pulled closer to Bakura. Soon Bakura was directly on top of me, and his eyes were wide open. His dull brown eyes were now a a deep crimson, showing lust. My face became tinted with red, and I couldn't find my voice as Bakura leaned closer, his hands grabbing hold of my wrists. When his face was only a few inches away, my voice returned.

"BAKURA!" I screamed out loud, using all my strength to push him off, ignoring the pain shooting through my sliced shoulder and arm. I cringed in pain afterwords when Bakura was on the floor, grabbing my shoulder, I glared daggers at Bakura, who was laying on the floor staring at me also. "What the hell were you planning to do!?" I yelled, it didn't take long for Bakura to think of a come back.

"What the hell were _you_ doing on top of _me!?_ You were _asking _for it!" Bakura snarled afterwords, as if I was the bad guy and he was the victim.

"_Asking _for it!?" My eyes narrowed dangerously and I stormed closer to Bakura, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. Flinching from pain. I kicked Bakura out of my room and shut the door, locking it. "And next time you pull that on me I'm gonna' kill you!' I yelled as I heard Bakura's foot steps echoing slowly away from my door.

Slumping down on my bed, I sighed, today _defiantly _did not start well. Even _if _it is two A.M. My stomach growled, and I scowled at the thought of having to go down stairs and having a chance of seeing Bakura. Groaning, I got up, and made my way down stairs. Looking around, I realized how dark it was and let myself wait a few moments for my eyes to adjust.

Shortly after making my way across the living room, my gut tightened, and I felt like something was near. Turning around I heard a '_bump_' of something and growled. "Bakura, if that's you, you. Are. Dead." I said, but got no reply expect silence. I began to panic when everything was so eerily quiet, and the hair at the back of my neck stood on end. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I was about to elbow the intruder till something hard hit my head. Everything became black and I fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Marik!" Huh...? Shouting? My eyes opened slowly and and everything was a blur. Where am I? And who is this guy? Thoughts were racing through my head and I regained full conscious. Sitting up, I took the time to analyze my surroundings. My living room, and.... a white haired man? Strange.... I looked at the man who was looking at me, the room was dark, probably night, and this guys arms were lifting me up.

"Excuse me sir, but um... Who are you, and why are you inside my house?" I asked politely, getting up to my feet and scooting farther away from the strange man. The man looked at me like I was insane.

"_Who _am_ I_?" The man stopped to once again, look at me like I was insane. "I'm Bakura, we've known each other for a while now, and this is _our _house." The so called 'Bakura' answered. I returned the look of, are you crazy?

"Okay, listen _Bakura_, I don't know who you are, and why your here at like, three A.M., but if you don't leave, I'm gonna have to force you too." I said curtly, with a forced smile. The man laughed when I said I was going to force him, he gave me a smirk. I glared, he simply smirked.

"Listen, _Marik_, first of all, there's no way you can force me, and I'm staying here." Bakura retorted. Walking over to me, I was taking steps backwards till my back hit the wall. Bakura loomed over me with a smirk. "Marik, if you can't remember, maybe I have to force you to remember." He whispered in my ear, and my face burned a bright red. Why the hell was I reacting like this!? I don't know this man.... I.... don't? Eh, what ever!

"Sir, I would like for you to get away from me...!" I said, struggling to pull him off, then an idea hit me. "Bakura, if you don't get off me...' I trailed off and smirked. "never mind.." My smirk grew wide and I quickly lifted a knee to kick the man in a not-needed-to-be said place. At that moment though, I realized something, there was blood leaking down my fucking arm! Before I could freak out, the man groaned on the floor, clearly displeased at where I hit him. "D...did you do this when I was unconscious!?" I growled at the man, quickly getting away from him and keeping a distance.

Bakura's P.O.V.

What ever Marik was yelling about, I was to busy holding my groin because _Marik fucking kicked it_! Suddenly I felt a pillow connect to my head, and a Marik with blood leaking down to the floor glaring daggers. I chuckled and I realized why Marik was pissed. "Listen, I didn't do that.... it was a assassin." I said with a smirk, though Marik didn't seem to agree, and seemed to not know me at all!

"_Assassin_?" Marik questioned with a disbelieving face. "Are you serious? First, I wake up on a living room floor, then you try to kiss me, _and then _you say an assassin cut me?"

"Yes, that's how it happened."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes." I said, though the amnesia Marik disagreed. Marik was about to kick me out of the house till I dodged it and picked him up, and god, he is still as light as ever. Marik thrashed in my arms as I carried him to his bedroom. The moment I got in there I threw him on the bed and left, holding the door shut on the other side. "Hopefully this'll jog your memory." I whispered as I felt his fists bang against the door.

"Let..! Me... Out!" His voice was strained from pulling on the door, I smirked as I felt the door knob stop shaking and hear a fall to the floor. For a moment I forgot what Marik was yelling at me in the first place; bleeding arm and shoulder. The moment the thought hit me, I opened the door quickly and saw Marik staggering over to the first aid kit in his room. I ran over and lifted him up with ease, setting him on the bed.

"Stay there, I'll take care of your wound." I said firmly and pushed him lightly back on the bed when he tried to get up. I opened the first aid kit and pulled out bandages and some disinfect medicine or what ever. Marik snorted when I told him to stay still, he winced a little when the medicine made contact with his skin. "Stay still." I muttered when he tried to pull back. A few minutes later and I was done, and Marik was pouting and turned away from me.

"_You....be....guy..._" I didn't notice Marik talking till he shouted. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking!" He said with a demanding tone, I straightened up immediately at his tone. He can be scary when he wants.

"What did you say?" I asked slowly, not wanting him to be pissed again.

"I _said_, you may not be such a bad guy, but I'm still pissed." He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well _sorry _princess."

"Princess?" Marik's eyebrows raised at this.

"Yeah, princess." Marik picked up a hard cover book and threw it at me. Dodging it, I glared at him.

"Hey! Your throwing this at the person who just saved your life!"

"I. Don't. Care. You. Prick." Marik said with a glare and a tone that could kill anyone. I glared back and grabbed him by the shoulders, he flinched at this.

"And, I. Don't. Care. Either. You. _Bitch_." I let go of Marik's shoulders and walked away, till something connected with the back of my head. I reached for the item and felt a pillow, I smirked and looked back at him.

"This is how you want to play?" I grabbed the pillow and sent it flying towards his face. Perfect shot, but Marik also had his perfect shot with a book, in the place he kicked me before. What ever, I can fix Marik's amnesia later, for now, it doesn't matter. Maybe a kiss would bring him back, like those sappy love stories. I smirked at this thought and continued to play with Marik.

_End of chapter! Short I know, but later chapters will be longer, I promise. And I just absolutely L-O-V-E screwing around with Marik, its too fun!~ ;) Have fun till later! Oh, and P.S., if you want them to kiss sooner, it depends on your guys reviews..... :D _


	7. Clothes, And Finaly!

_New chapter!! BTW, I'm making a new fic, and when I finish this story, I'll post it, giving you guys a heads up~_

Bakura's P.O.V.

After I finished my fight with Marik, I left to let him get some peace, but standing right outside the door for protection. Seriously, the past few days Marik's gotten his ass handed to him on a golden platter. I wondered why would Kaiba, if it was him, would want Marik dead? He hasn't done any thing wrong besides be extremely tempting for me to jump him while he is asleep. Damn it! I got to find some way to get Marik's memory back _and _find a way to show Marik my true feelings. But how the hell am I supposed to do that again? No! No distractions right now! Got to focus on helping Marik.

I walked down the hall way, getting myself some food, and Marik. Pulling out some steak I forced Marik to make me a while ago, I popped it in the microwave and sat on the counter waiting. Maybe I can get Marik to eat meat again while he doesn't know anything. I thought with a smirk, hearing the beep of the microwave, I pulled the steak out and walked up stairs. Not bothering to knock on the door, I walked on in the room and sat down next to Marik, watching him sleep. I couldn't help but lift my hand and run it across his cheek, Marik reached over with his hand and grabbed mine, making my face flustered. He was still asleep, but tried to grab me, I used all my strength not to... well... ya know... just... Agh!

I lifted Marik up and sat him down on his couch, he bought it with some money he made at his part time job a while ago. Shaking his shoulders, I woke him up. His eyes fluttered open, confused, then irritated. I smirked and pointed to the steak.

"Want some?" I said, raising my hopes so I wouldn't have to smell the vegetarian food Marik always cooked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm a vegetarian if you didn't know." And that is where I pouted. Marik's eyebrow raised at this, he soon shrugged it off and got up to get himself some food. Snorting, I picked up the steak and followed Marik, eating it along the way. Marik glared at me when I followed him. Turning around, he looked up at me and crossed his arms on his chest. "Why, are you following me?" He said slowly and angrily.

"Well, I can think of some pretty good reasons, one, you almost got murdered, two, I just want too, and three, cause of this." I tried to grab and kiss him, but he gave me a quick kick to the gut. I managed to choke some words out luckily. "But.... this could help bring back your memory's."

"Can't you try bringing my memory back in a more, I don't know, subtle way!?" He growled as I got up.

"Well _sorry_ for trying to help." I spat out and stormed in front of him, though I knew I was the one at fault, I can still get pissed, right? Right. Looking behind me, I saw Marik ready to throw a lamp at my head. That seems familiar.... After a few seconds of thinking, and then dodging a lamp, I remembered. I remember throwing a lamp at Marik's head when he woke me up! Wait.... "Marik!" Marik looked up at me in anger, a small hint of pain in his eyes as he held onto his shoulder. Heh, must have over did it with throwing a lamp at full force. "Wait right there and hold up your right hand." He looked at me questionably, then did it. Picking up the lamp Marik threw at me, which didn't brake, and threw it at his hand. He caught it, but then went wide eyed.

"Wait, I remember some one with white hair throwing a lamp at me... but then it goes blank." Marik said, then looked at me with determination. "Is there anything else you can do to help?" I nodded. Quickly getting some pizza, I told him to follow me upstairs, and got back the pizza memory. After awhile, we stopped to get us both some lunch.

"So Marik, remember me yet?" I asked him as I chowed down on some fries. Sadly, he shook his head no.

"Not yet, all I can remember you as is some 'white haired guy'. Any memory surrounding us you can think of?" Marik yawned, stretching his arms to the sky, revealing more of his tanned skin.

"Well yes.. there is _one_. But I'll doubt you'd want to do it." Marik sighed and shook his head.

"I bet I'm going to regret asking, but what is it?" He asked, staring at me blankly. Smirking, I leaned closer till I was able to whisper into his ear, his face went red, and I heard him cursing under his breath.

"A kiss." I whispered, a shocked expression hitting his face, I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. Waiting a bit for him to calm down, he glared at me. "I tried to kiss you before you got your ass handed to you." At this, Marik's eye twitched, and he kicked me from under the table.

"Say that one ore fucking time, _and I'll _have to kick your ass." I couldn't help but laugh, Marik could hurt me, but could never actually beat me in a match.

"Like you could." I said simply dodging Ketchup that was thrown at me.

"Screw you."

"Tempting, but I'd prefer not to in a public place."

"Fu-..... go die in a fucking pit, and then have have your remains burned to ashes, and then have you ashes dumped into the ocean." Marik said, almost tricking himself into a trap again. Standing up, my eye caught the glint of gold jewelry, and I looked at Marik, we both smirked. Marik walked over to the young lady walking across the street by herself. Unbuttoning a little bit of his shirt to reveal his well-toned chest, he began to talk.

"Well hello, I'm sorry for being a bother, its just you seemed so pretty, I couldn't help but walk over and talk to you." Marik said, reaching a hand out to shake hers. The girls face went red and she reached a hand out towards his. As I snuck up behind her and reached into her wallet, I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"No no, your not a bother, I was feeling lonely by myself." She said in a very girly voice, making me even shudder.

"So, whats your name, my fine lady?" Reaching her hand up to his and kissing it, I glared at this notion but focused on stealing her wallet.

"Oh... um.... my names Misa." She said in a shaky voice, her face going redder by the minutes. When I showed Marik the wallet from behind, he smiled and mouthed the word 'leave'. Running behind a corner, I kept my eye on them.

"My names Marik." He said with a smirk, checking his watch, he told her he had to leave and ran off to where I was, leaving a confused lady behind.

"Didn't know you were good with the lady's." I said and gave him a smirk.

"Shut up, it takes practice, and she looked easy enough, just needed charm and beauty." He said simply, and we both headed towards our apartment. Marik stopped when we walked by a clothing store, and looked at me with a pleading look. Sighing I gave him some of the money and we walked into the store.

"Be quick." I said and he ran off looking at everything, deciding on some shirts and some pants, he bought them and dumped the clothing bags on me. "What?" I asked as he began to walk.

"Carry them." He said, not bothering to wait for me to protest or anything. After thirty minutes of walking, we got home, and we ended up _stopping at almost every frickin' store there was_. Leaving me with carry a load of stuff home, and also leaving me with a grumpy attitude, though Marik was on cloud nine with trying on all his new stuff. "Thanks Bakura!" Marik said in a cheerful voice, walking over to give me a pat on the back, and then running off to his room with the clothing.

"Your... welcome?" I said in a amazed voice, this was the first time Marik actually thanked me in a while. Screw it, whether Marik's okay with it or not, I'm going in there right now and kissing him! Storming up stairs, I opened his door, and I saw Marik looking at himself in the mirror with his new clothes. Walking up towards him, Marik turned to look at me. A questioning look in his eyes when I grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the wall. Marik screeched at me to let go, but I didn't listen, instead, I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

_End. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! beautiful no? I just L-O-V-E cliff hangers, don't you? Oh, and I'll be taking my nachos._

_Bye bye!_


	8. Seto's Appearance

_Ah-ha!! I knew waiting awhile would give me a review!! XD Screw it, Ima thank ya all for reviewing~ ;)_

_T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U Y-O-U A-R-E A-L-L L-O-V-E-D!!!! ------- hard to read eh?_

_MeH! On to the story!! PS, this will have the most thiefshipping for awhile, so look forward to it!!_

Marik's P.O.V.

My eyes widened in shock at the feel of Bakura's lips collided with his. My wrists were held above my head, and Bakura's leg resting between my own; my body forced together with Bakura's. Struggling for a bit, I rested into the kiss, confusion and questions buzzing in my head. Like, why the _hell _was Bakura kissing me, why the _hell _was I not making more of a struggle, and why the _hell_ am I being a uke!? Besides, it isn't like the kiss isn't good or anything... Gah! What the hell am I thinking!? This is Bakura for fuck sakes! Wait... Bakura? Shit... Now I remember! This is Bakura, the fucking ancient spirit thief thingy! Feeling Bakura's tongue slide across my lips, I felt shivers running down my spine. Okay, that's _as far _as I'll go. Sorry fan girls, but this is where it stops!

Using all my strength to push Bakura away, I managed to get away from him, my fingers reaching up to touch my lips. Fuck... That was my first kiss for frick sakes! For the love of Ra! Bakura looked at me confusingly for a few seconds, then his eyes reverted back to normal. Getting up and dusting himself up, he looked proud for some reason, and I could some how distinguish a small tint of red on his cheeks. When I turned to look into the mirror, my face was beet red, and my clothes ruffled from rubbing up against Bakura's. Turning back towards Bakura, who was simply smirking and was chuckling to himself now.

"What the frig' do you think your laughing at!?" I demanded, Bakura stopped and walked over to me, patting my head.

"Well, first, your blushing like mad, and second, your just so cute, like a _uke_." He said with a smirk plastered on his face, I glared at the word.

"_Uke_!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my eyes glaring defiantly at the taller male. "If any ones a uke, then its _you F-L-U-F-F-Y_!" I said, spelling out the word 'fluffy' on purpose. Bakura stared at me in a 'what the fuck?' face. Glaring at me, he grabbed me again and pushed me against the wall, leaning in to where his breath was tingling my ear, as he continued our fight.

"Fluffy? Well what about you, Marik-_Chan_." He said it as if he enjoyed saying that, and glared at me with lust in his eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and some how, deep down, I felt the urge to want him, _him _of all people to kiss me. What the fuck was wrong with me!? This was _defiantly _not how things were supposed to go! Agh! And our special thanks to this situation goes to Bakura! Everyone, make sure to applaud him as much as possible! And add some bloody cookies while your at it! Wait... 'bloody'? Shit! Bakura's use of British terms is rubbing off on me! Damn. It.

My thoughts kept getting more jumbled by the second till all my thoughts stopped; Bakura once again kissing me. When I gasped in surprise, Bakura took that chance to force his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth slowly and carefully. Not caring anymore, I did the same to Bakura's mouth, till our tongues were in a fierce battle for dominance over each other. Of course, Bakura won that match. Bakura held onto my wrists, holding them to my eye level. When Bakura released one of my hands to cup one side of my face, I took the liberty and slid my hand under his shirt. Bakura moaned; I smirked. Yes! I won a match, though it doesn't really matter now. I don't know what the hell happened the next few minutes. I was still focusing on the fact that for some reason, after I pushed him away the first time, the second time, _which was only a few minutes apart_, I didn't fight. But damn! Bakura's a good kisser.

After pulling away for a breather, we stared at each other for a few seconds. Before I got pulled into a second kiss, I swore I heard Bakura mumble, 'finally..'. We jumped a little at the door bell ringing. Bakura looked annoyed and he was about to grab a base ball bat to probably kill who interrupted us. As I stood there shell shocked at what happened, Bakura grumbled something I could barely catch.\

"Bloody mail man and his stupid delivery at the last second.." Sighing in relief for some reason, I looked curiously at the small box we got. After Bakura tore open a box and a little white letter fell out with fancy writing. Peering at it for a few seconds, Bakura nearly choked at what the words on the front said.

_To Bakura, ((And only you mind that.))_

_I know how you feel for Marik, I wouldn't even be surprised if you weren't already making out or even more. On to the point, I have a lovely little gift in here for Marik, lets wait and see the out come, shall we? Just wait for your precious Marik to do something, and everything will fall into action._

_From, do you even care who it was?_

_P.S. Didn't you love it when I sent those assassins out after your dear Marik? _

I didn't get a chance to read past the 'to Bakura' part till the letter was torn in half. and to more little pieces. As Bakura took out to photos, my eyes widened as I stared at both, they had the same picture; same effect though. The picture had Bakura lingering over me in my sleep, _last night_, when I was; may I remind you, _asleep_. _Injured_. That bastard... Bakura made a nervous smirk in my direction.

"Um... I can explain?" He said slowly, coming up with words at the last second,

"Really? How can you explain trying to fucking kiss me when I'm _asleep_!?" I said angrily, he looked at a loss for words, but quickly made a remark.

"Well, I _wanted _to, but I didn't, that counts!" He said in his defense, glaring at me defiantly, I stormed passed Bakura to the door.

"I'm going for a while, need to clear my head, _thanks to some one_." Ignoring the pain coming from my shoulder; must be the stress causing it. Bakura looked shocked, but quickly tried to stop me.

"Wait you can't! The bloody assassin will get you!" he said, ignoring, I got out the door and shut it in his face. For a few seconds I swore I could hear a tinge of desperation in his voice, but shrugged it off. Going towards my bike, I was about to turn the ignition on till I felt a hand connect with my mouth, and everything going black. Again.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I looked shocked at the door slamming in my face, after everything was going perfectly, fucking _Seto had to come and screw it up_! Replacing my angry with worry, I rushed out the door in time to see a car rush off; with a figure in the back that I could barely make out as Marik. Shit! Anger filling my body, I jumped onto Marik's bike and turned the ignition on, and sped off towards the car. I stopped riding when the car parked in front of an abandoned building. Stopping the motorcycle from far away, I quickly made my way over there and snuck inside the building. I froze in shock at the scene in front of me.

_Marik bloody chained to a fucking chair_. It seemed the people who confined him were now waking him up. Their voices were muffled, but I managed to make out what they were saying.

"Ishtar, where is your millennium rod, or we will be forced to take action." One said with a gruff voice, Marik merely stared daggers at them. They repeated the question till Marik said something that almost made me burst out laughing.

"Ya know what? If you want my rod, its in my pants, but since I don't like you guys in that way, you can go fuck yourselves." He stated it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. The men looked enraged, one was about to punch him; which I was about to tackle, till I stopped when I heard some one shout 'stop'.

"You imbeciles! Why the hell would you want to harm our target when we still need information!?" The voice belonged to no one other than mother fucking bloody Seto Kaiba.

_I know its short, but hey, I got one in, the next on e will revolve more around my story line, kk?_

_And thats proof I didn't just go to the story line a say, "Screw off!1 I shall make this revolve around theifshippy fluff!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" _

_See ya mah readers!!_

_P.S. Review only if you want too. (Though you KNOW that review button is just dieing to be clicked... XD))_


	9. Breaking With In

_I must thanx mah three new readers for the reviews!! ;)_

_RemainSilent1: You wish don't u~_

_Ladymv: Thanks~_

_Changeling17:Tank you~_

_Eggy: Thanks!!~~ Your editing skills r awsome!!_

_And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, or if you have any requests for a story, I'll be happy to oblige. ;)_

Kaiba's P.O.V.

"After all, he's a guest," I taunted, sweeping my hand around the abandoned building. A once booming establishment to my riches till I had moved location.

I looked down at Marik, sitting there so…so helplessly. A tingle of excitement made my jaw tighten and gave a tickle to my— I excused it. There was business to get done; I could deal with that later. At this point, Marik had been looking long at me, attempting to show what pride he could in such a position. Smirking, I stepped forward, closer. I could see the depth of the inflicted wounds much more clearly. They were, in shortest term, disgusting. I liked that. I leaned down to eye level with him, liking the fact that he still stared at me with those flaring purple eyes that reflected an unmeasured hate.

Delicious.

"Now, Marik," I started, "won't you hand over what we want?" I reached long, slender, fingers toward his cheek. Hiding the eagerness to touch the wet blood on his cheeks, to feel the bumps of swells from one too many hits to the face. Marik quickly turned away, a disgusted grimace at the idea of being touched in such a way. Maybe just being touched by _me_.

My smile diminished and I was left staring at him for a long moment, contemplating my next move. The thug that stood by his side's fist tightened on the metal bars they held, awaiting a command to _explain_ to the boy how serious they were— as usual business went. But this time it was different. The way his colorless hair was gritty with dirt, sticky with saliva and mucus, stained with blood. How his lips... oh, god, yes, his lips, busted open and still leaking a thin stream of red liquid.

"Leave us," I commanded, still eying the distorted mess of a boy before me. He was no longer staring at me, but at the bulky men. He looked confused. I held back my laugh between, anxious, clenched teeth.

The thugs seemed nervous, confused. I ordered once more, showing my extreme disapproval at their hesitance. They got the message and cleared out.

I waited till the footsteps echoes ceased and I was completely assured no one was around to... hear what was to happen next.

I rose from my crouched position, walking in a slow circle around Marik, until I stood behind him where I stared outward. It was ritual to do this, to do what I was about to do actually. To feed my need... When you have money, when you have everything you could ever ask for... the legal things become boring. This was how I fed myself, to give my boring life excitement.

"Marik," I started, Marik sitting quietly in his still confusion, "you know this building has history." I walked beside him. "Colorful history." I wasn't looking at Marik, but off at a corner, but I could tell Marik was looking at me now, watching me carefully. My hands were neatly tucked behind me, fingers knitted together to hold back. "Do you know _what_ history it is, Marik?"

Marik didn't reply. I looked at him. "You don't?" No reply. "Would you like to know?"

Silence. I pointed to a corner, covered in filth, graffiti designing its once plain white walls. "Over there—" Marik shyly looked in the direction— "a woman used to work."

I fell silent for a moment, staring at the corner thoughtfully in delightful memory. "She was a beautiful woman. One of a kind. She worked fast and got things done."

I walked a few feet toward it, my back to Marik. "The men all admired her..." I took a breath inward between tightly closed teeth, eyes held shut as images danced across the darkness in my mind. "_Lusted_ after her." I could feel the change in the air now. Like it always went with all of my _clients_ as the stories started. How they suddenly became discomforted and wary of what was to be said next. "The sweet girl, was so innocent. So very, very innocent. It was a terrible thing... such a pity."

I gave a sideways glance to take in the expression of rising fear on Marik's face, of realization. I didn't fight the twisted grin, the toothy craze that started on my lips. "Do you want to hear the rest?" Marik didn't reply. "One night, she was working over time. She wanted to pull in some extra money to afford a get away with her fiancé."

I took a breath, a deep breath. "Some of the guys had also worked over time, hearing the lovely new worker was as well. The poor dear fell asleep she worked so late, she was just too tired." I shook my head in false sympathy. "The boys thought they'd get a closer look before she was swept away. Of course one got too bold and wanted a better look of her. He had two of the men stand behind her to look out as he got his better look. Of course she woke up when he got too far with his straying hands."

Marik was shifting very uncomfortably in his chair now. I was getting to him.

"She screamed for help and they didn't want to get busted, you know. So, out of fear, one hit her upside the head. She was out like a light. Now they had the young girl in their clutches, knocked out, so _helpless_."

"Stop," Marik spoke up at last. I grinned and continued. "First the bold one removed her clothes; the other men didn't stop her."

"I said stop!"

"She was stripped, laid on the desk, the men surrounding her as they decided who went first…."

"Shut up!!"

"They all agreed that the bold one should go first, so... he did."

"Dammit, I don't want to hear this!"

"But they didn't hit her hard enough." Marik fell silent in shock.

"The bitch was a virgin and she woke screaming... pleading. The men only found this more thrilling. They got terribly rough with her, bruises, cuts. Taking turns till she was too weak; too broken."

"No..."

"They all left her there, assured the little brat wouldn't tell. So, alone, a bloody mess, her virginity taken, used by so many men. Maybe it was because she was too religious."

"Please no…."

"Maybe it was because she thought her fiancé wouldn't marry a _whore._"

"Don't –"

"She jumped, Marik. Her barely dressed body _smashed_ and exposed to the world for what she was. A disgusting, filthy—"

"Shut up!" Marik screamed, pleading. I stayed in silence, giving the heaving boy time to calm. It was then that I turned around, grinning.

"You know how I know this, Marik?"

He was staring at me now, the hate burned deep into those eyes.

"Because I was there, and I helped her jump."

There, that was it. The look of pure disgust, of pure untainted loathing. The game was in play.

-

-

-

-

-

_HAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGERS!?? YOU ALL LOVE IT AND YOU KNOW IT!!_

_Special thanks to Eggy for the editing skills!~ And also special guest GChocoCake for her help!!~_


	10. Fantasizing With A Side of Stupidity

_Heeeey! XD... Its been a while? So Um... yay for the new chapter? Aw... who am I kidding? So sorry for the long wait on the update... . But anyways, here is the chapter for your liking~ And thank you __EuphrasieTheOwl for all those reviews!~_ _By the by, for those wondering why it took so long to update... you see... ya know how computers can have multiple accounts? And one usually is the main. I used the main a lot, and it held all my chapters and the newer ones I was working on, so when THAT account decided to go all virusy on me, and I was told if I used that account anymore, it would DESTROY MY COMP. So yeah, I had to rewrite this chapter multible times now, this is the third try, so yay! It stayed alive! (Then if irony decided to pop in, the computer shuts down) And for those of you who read my other story Taken For Granted, it shall be updated in the next week or so. Its being worked on right now. Anyways, enough of my horribly long rant, read you story now!_

The wind whispered terrible things, they told of a story with no happy ending, and I was the star to this story. It whistled and blew against the back of me toward the enormous cavern carved into the side of the abandoned building where Marik had been taken, a simple cement garage really, meaning for large trucks to drive in and unload the cargo. Maybe at one time, this place wasn't an oddity, maybe even someplace nice to drive by to give a hearty wave to the hard at work- Oh come on, who does that anymore?

Anyways, this building had long gave away any form of nice title to one that promised any adrenaline junkie some fun. Windows shattered, cracked, stains and smears of mysterious liquids that played to the imagination of the nervous and suspicious onlooker. Walls cracked and ruined from the tagging fun of teenagers who's meaning to life long since lost them to the fun antics of the common idiot. It had no shape really, nothing creative but a single tall triangle shape to it painted a simple dull gray, reaching at least eighteen stories up. Even the sky seemed to dim at the sight of the ugly building.

Now that I gave thought to it, I might as well have been a character in a game, controlled by whatever bored moron found amusement in the fun of living a second, more dangerous, _exciting_, life. But this wasn't a game, I didn't get to have three chances at this, and I didn't find it much fun.

Overhead, the sun moved to an angle and broke through the thick of the cloud, glaring onto my exposed flesh, searing the untanned skin. Why didn't I get a tan? And how long had I been out here? Staring like an idiot at the building, seeking out every reason not to take another step closer. But it was logical, right? If I move from the cover of the dumpster, someone could be waiting at one of the windows, looking out for just me. If I try to get in, they might have guards posted. And if I try to rescue Marik, a unicorn might fly through the window and sweep us off to Never Never Land where we'll frolic with the pixies of- Oh for fucks sake I'm shitting myself with this.

With certainty that the back of my neck and my arms were going to welcome me to a nice burn by morning, I took an unwanted step. Then another, and another. Before I new it, I was taking a lot of unwanted steps, and very quickly. I was moving so fast that I felt as though something were behind me, threatening to take me down before I even had the chance to get into the building. I gasped and held my eyes on my destination. The sun's heat left my skin and I was in the shade of the building's garage in seconds. I was already heaving, spending energy, important energy, in the bolt fueled with fear that had now came into light as senseless. No alarm was raised, no one came barreling through the doors at me, I just stood in stupid silence with only my breath to fill the void. _Stupid._

I moved with careful steps toward the doors, glued to the filthy walls that welcomed me with not as much sound as the scraping of gravel against leather, but the unpleasant noises of things now sticking to my coat and smearing god knows what all over it. There goes a hundred dollars. Taking my attention away from the wall that so pleasantly ruined my jacket, I watched the doors for the slightest sound of anyone coming in approach. What if they did? I don't even have a weapon, and what body guards don't carry some form of beating object, or killing toy. I would use my mad skills of karate taught to me from the dragon master on the peak of Mt. Fuji of course. Grimacing at the realization, I clung to the fantasy of really being the star pupil to some old guy on top of a mountain who could catch fly's with chop sticks.

Nearing the rusted metal doors, it came into view that it hadn't even been shut, it was _incapable_ of being shut. The doors had been beaten in on the locking pad, most likely by some thief hoping to find goods within the building, and rendered useless. I grinned as life tossed me a bone through the idiocy of another. One step closer, a step closer into the building where Marik was, someone very important to me, entirely worth this. Also inside, thugs willing to beat the head of a crippled child in as well if paid enough.

With no sign of life beyond the doors, I crept close enough to peer into the small opening. Nothing. And I was inside, accompanied by the terribly load, ear shattering, screech of the rusted hinges on the door. Or possibly, _hopefully_, that was just me, and it only seemed loud cause I'm pissing my pants at the moment. That's a load of shit isn't it? I gave an angry thought to the side of me that gave the excuse I was unable to happily live in denial with. I didn't risk anymore noise, and left the door ajar.

Down the hall I crept like a mouse in a home filled with nothing but cats, nerves on end, jumping at the slightest sound, eyes rounded to the full extent, as if they would take in more and even see through the walls at incoming danger. Trash, rodent droppings, and mold littered the ground, making for a delightfully putrid smell to tingle the nostrils. I wanted to gag, but that might even make too much noise. Was I even breathing? Stepping nimbly between the filth to spare my shoes the fate of my jacket, I looked carefully for a clue to where Marik was dragged away to.

The halls seemed unmoved, nothing out of place, the mold happily festering on the substance that gave it life, the garbage splayed about the ground ... The garbage splayed about the ground in a pattern? I eyed what seemed to be nothing, just the careless work of another. But there, a tiny trail. In between it all, a path was made, only the size of ones.. heel! Marik must have been dragged through here! Excited at my discovery, my kinda small discovery, I quickly made work of following it. Thank god for lazy people!

It went nearly a full thirty feet before I was unexpectedly, as I had been staring at the ground as I went, exposed in the opening of a very large room. It seemed unnecessarily large, a room that was merely built to brag of its size, and at the moment, I hated it. Probably would have hated it even before, when furniture would filled the room, it looked to have been built as a waiting area of some kind. Where I, or anyone else, would sit quietly for some employee working at a desk, who would also hate it, to call me in from the room I really, quite thoroughly, hated. So I stood, loathing the room, enjoying thoughts of spending good time out of my days to do what I'm doing now, just despising it. More the reason to put off furthering my journey, just waiting for the bad guys in my story to finally pop up and test my bravery …. My bravery was back behind the dumpster- no, _in_ the dumpster, burying itself underneath garbage. All I had, was stupidity.

With a glance to the doors far across the unnecessarily big room, I bolted as quickly as I had outside. Racing across the room I really, honest to god, hated. I needed something to be angry and hateful at right now, it helped to keep a head on me, and it might as well be this room; this very ugly, much too big, room. I was clear of it and at the doors in no time. I thought the doors were much too big and very ugly as well. But they were left open, enough for me to squeeze through without risking noise, so I decided it wasn't _so_ ugly. But still much too big. With a final glance at the room I so merrily found a disliking for, I crept through the doors.

I was welcomed with a sudden flash of light as my brain was joggled by an object crashing at very high force into my skull that protected it. I was sent barreling backwards into the room I ever so hated. This just made me dislike it ever more. Maybe I'll come back and burn it? Those thoughts were disturbed as a man, followed by his smaller friend but equally frightening, ran at me with a cry of insane excitement, in his hands, a metal bar; a metal bar with a fresh coating of blood on it.

_Shit._

_CLIFFHANGER? AGAIN? Aren't they fun~ I love em' you love em' the WORLD loves em'~ So... I guess till next time? OH! And with every review you give, it helps save a dieing computer, because the reviews give it a reason to LIVE! and * cough * WRITE * cough * Putting that aside, till next time~_


End file.
